Valentine's one-shot
by kpastor03
Summary: A one-shot for Valentina's day. T to be safe.


Just a little Valentine's one-shot. Hope you like. To any of my followers new chapter up by tonight look out for it!

Austin's POV

I woke up feeling refreshed and ready for anything. I almost forgot today is Saturday.(I know it's not really on a Saturday but I didn't feel like writing about school.) today is Valentine's day!

I don't know if I should tell Ally about my feelings for her. I started liking her when we sang the duet Don't look down at the Halloween party. Since then it has grown ALOT.

I decided today is the day I'm going to tell Ally my feelings. Hopefully she likes me back  
I take a shower and get ready. Since today is Valentine's day and red is Ally's favorite color I'm going to wear red. I'm wearing a pink shirt with a red leather jacket. Black denim jeans with a chain. Red sneaker's with pink laces.

I skipped breakfast and left the house. I was heading towards Sonic Boom.

Ally's POV

Yay! It's Valentine's day! It's my favorite day of the year well maybe next to the first day of school. Since it's Valentine's day I'm going to wear red and yellow. I'm wearing yellow because it's Austin's favorite color.

I'm wearing a yellow shirt with a red denim jacket. With that is my red jeggings and yellow flats. Hopefully Austin will finally notice me.

Since it's Valentine's day I've decided to get Austin pink pancakes with strawberries and whip cream. I put the pancakes in a container and keep it on the counter. I also got Austin a new pair of sneakers.

The sneakers are the Valentine 5's I think. The guy at the Jordan store told me that's what they are. I hope he likes them. I took Austin's gifts and started walking towards Sonic Boom.

Austin's POV

For Ally I got her a bouquet of roses. I also got her a necklace that is engraved. The engraving says "there's no way I can make it with out you". I finally arrived at Sonic Boom to find Ally working at the counter.

"Hey Alls what's up". I say. "Hey Austin nothing much". She says. When she came around the counter to give me a hug I saw her outfit and WOW! She is such a tease. In the middle of the hug I noticed there was more butterflies in this hug then there was any other hug we have ever shared

"Happy Valentine's Austin" she says. "Happy Valentine's Ally". "I'm closing the store early because nobody has walked in yet." She says. "Now we can work on our song" I say. She closes up the store and we go upstairs into the practice room.

"I almost forgot" she says pulling a container out of the microwave and wrapped box under the green chair. "You didn't have to get anything for me, Ally". "Yes I did it's the least I could do for all the things you have done for me." She says. She hands me the container first. I open the container to find pink pancakes with whip cream and strawberries."thank you Ally" and I dig in.

When I finished the best homemade pancakes ever! She handed me the wrapped box. "I don't know if you'll like this gift" she says. " don't worry Ally as long as it came from you it'll be the best gift in the world". "Thank you Austin that meant a lot" and she gives me a hug.

When I open the box my eyes grow wide. I was speechless. "We'll if you don't like them I'll take them back". She says. I stood up and gave her the biggest hug ever. "Ally I can't believe you spent all that money on sneakers I've always wanted, You're the best!" . She hugs back and says "No problem I knew you wanted them but I thought I got the wrong pair."

"It's your turn now" and I pull out the bouquet of roses. "Ahh Austin I love them!, they're beautiful" and she takes them. 'You're beautiful'. "And one more" I say while pulling out the red velvet box.

Ally's POV

Right after I open his gift I'm going to tell him how I feel. Before I even take the gift I give him hug. "Thank you so much Austin you do too much for me". I take the box and slowly open it. When I see the necklace and the engraving I jumped into his Arms and gave him a huge hug. "I love it Austin, thank you".

Austin's POV

'Alright man it's now or never'. My thoughts were interrupted by Ally saying something. "I'm sorry Ally can you repeat that I didn't catch that". She sighed and started to say it again. "I've liked you for awhile now and I Umph..." I interrupted her with a kiss. I can't believe she actually liked me back. She kissed back when she was out of her state of shock.

When we pulled away I stared into her eyes. "Ally will you go out with me?". "Of course I will"

I do not own Austin and Ally or Jordan and the valentine 5's which are real.


End file.
